Tease
by Golden Destiny
Summary: "Just leave me alone." Hermione bellowed at the person in between her sobs. "I am sorry, Hermione." The person said. Hermione squirmed in his grasp. "I hate you. Let me go." Hermione said, struggling to get away from the person. "No you don't. I can explain to you, what happened." The person said reassuring her. Hermione and Draco lemon (Jealousy, teasing, romance)


**TEASE**

 **New lemon with my favourite couples Hermione and Draco.**

 **Hope you will like it.**

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Hermione got ready for the ministry ball. She hated it with passion; she was never the one to be the centre of attraction. But as an Auror she had no choice other than to attend the ball.

She sighed and took out the green dress that Ginny had given her for her twenty-third birthday. It was beautiful, but sensual, which wasn't her taste. She didn't have any formal dress that she could wear for the ball. She again sighed at her bad luck.

She towelled her freshly bathed wet hair. Her brown bushy hair had tamed down to soft curls over the years. She disrobed and slipped into the green gown. The dress reached just above her knees. It had a plunging neckline, displaying her cleavage, teasingly and it was backless which reached below her mid-back. She frowned at her reflection in the mirror.

Ginny poked her head into the room. She had come to her house to help her in dressing up. Ginny knew how hopeless her friend was in this matter.

Ginny was dressed in a blue floor length gown, the dress was made of silk and it beautifully brought out her curves. Her red mane was let down in waves which reached her mid-back. She leaned on the doorframe and scrutinised her best friend.

"At last you decided to wear that dress!" Ginny didn't hide the surprise on her face.

"I had no choice, I don't have any other dress and thanks to you that you got me this _very_ revealing dress." Hermione glared at Ginny through the mirror and fastened green teardrop earrings. Ginny rolled her eyes at her friend's childish behaviour.

Ginny came forward and fixed Hermione's dress. "This dress looks good on you. You look sexy."

Hermione whirled around to face Ginny. "That's what I am saying, I am not sexy. This is not me." She said pointing at her dress.

Ginny ignored her friend and spelled a magic charm on her friend that immediately crafted her hair into elegant bun. "I am not going to be persuaded, if that's what you are trying to do. You are going to the ball in this dress and that's final."

"Damn." Hermione stomped her leg like a child. Ginny then applied make-up on Hermione's face like a professional. Hermione looked into the mirror in surprise. She appreciated her friends work. Her pouty lips were painted dark red; her chocolate brown eyes were beautifully brought out with the eye shadow.

"So are you ready to go?" Ginny asked.

"No." Hermione replied, hopeful to persuade her friend from skipping the ball.

"Well then, let's go!" Ginny cheered linking her arms with Hermione and dragging her to the fireplace for apparition, Hermione groaned.

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

"Oh my God, is that you Mione? You look so different." Ron said, ogling her open mouthed, who was clinging to his girlfriend Lavender. Hermione huffed in annoyance. This was the sixth time someone had told her that she looked different.

Ginny moved and kissed her boyfriend Blaise. Hermione hugged Harry and his girlfriend Pansy. "You look beautiful Mione." Harry said genuinely. "Thanks Harry."

Pansy appraised her boyfriend's best friend. "Ginny, you did good work. How did you convince Mione to wear this dress?"

"I don't think there is anyone who can't surrender to Ginny's charms." Blaise pulled Ginny to his side proudly. Ginny smacked his chest playfully.

"So Weasely, I won the bet. Where is my money?" Blaise said extending his hand towards Ron. Ron groaned and tossed a pouch of gold into his friend's hand. Hermione raised her eyebrows questioningly at them.

"They had a bet. Blaise said that after Ginny's make over you will look beautiful and Ron said you wouldn't." Pansy explained. Hermione glared at Ron. "You think I am ugly?" Hermione yelled feeling insulted. Ron flustered from the accusation. "No…I ah…didn't mean that…" Ron stammered.

She swivelled to glare at Ginny. "See, I told you I am not beautiful. I shouldn't have worn this dress." Hermione said and walked away from her friends without waiting for any reply.

Ginny scowled at her brother. "You shouldn't have said that." Lavender butted in, "Ron said the truth. Everyone knows she is ugly, that's why she doesn't have a boyfriend." Ginny glowered at Ron telling him silently to keep his girlfriend's mouth shut.

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Hermione sat at the bar drinking, drowning in sorrow. _Ron thinks that I am ugly! After so many years of being together, he thinks I am ugly. That insufferable idiot! Ugh._ Hermione gulped down the whole drink, burning her throat.

"Whoa, whoa, clam down." A husky voice purred from beside her. Hermione looked at the intruder. "Malfoy, what are you doing here? I am not in a mood to fight with you. Go find someone else." Hermione said irritated.

Hermione took her time scrutinising Draco while Draco did the same. He looked as handsome as ever. He was in a tuxedo with a grey shirt.

Draco kept his hand over his heart dramatically, "Really Granger, you wound me. I just thought that I could spend some time with my favourite enemy." Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

Before they could say any more words, Astoria butted in. "Draco, will you dance with me." Astoria asked. Draco gave Hermione a teasing grin and then turned to Astoria. "Of course, I would love to dance with a beautiful young woman like you." Astoria blushed at Draco's compliment. Hermione rolled her eyes at the scene.

Draco got up from the chair and held Astoria's hand in his. He turned to Hermione, "Granger, try not to chock on the drink till I come back." Hermione glared at him while Astoria laughed at her.

Draco escorted Astoria to the dance floor. Hermione watched from the corner of her eyes as the couple moved languidly on the dance floor. Draco danced facing her with Astoria's back towards her. Hermione looked at the pair in envy. Draco's lips twitched into a smile as he watched Hermione glowering in jealousy.

However, his smile disappeared as Theo came and sat down by Hermione. He viewed as his best friend held his hands towards her and Hermione placed her hand in his smiling shyly. Draco's hand tightened on Astoria's waist reflexively pulling her closer. Astoria smiled at her crush. Draco was, however unaware of Astoria since his eyes was trained at Hermione and Theo.

Theo ushered Hermione to the dance floor, they came and stood beside Draco. Theo gave Draco and Astoria a friendly smile, then placed his hand on Hermione's waist pulling her towards him. Draco narrowed his eyes at the pair when Theo placed his hand on Hermione's bare back. Before long the couple twirled and now Hermione was facing Draco. She gave him a grin, when she saw his grey eyes darken with jealousy.

Their teasing, however wasn't finished. Draco elegantly twirled Astoria and pulled her into his arms and then dipped her down. Everyone watched them in awe. Hermione scowled at Draco as he gracefully moved on the dance floor with Astoria.

"Draco is a show-off." Theo said to Hermione. Hermione looked away from the dancing couple to Theo. Theo was much taller than her. He was also in a tuxedo with blue shirt. His brown hair was messy and it looked sexy on him. Hermione smiled at him. "Yeah, everyone knows that he likes to brag about himself."

"Astoria has a crush on Draco." Hermione's smile dissolved into uneasiness at Theo's words. "Really?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, she had a crush on him since fifth year." Theo explained. "Does Draco know about this?" Hermione asked as her eyes focused on the laughing couple beside her.

"Yes, he knows. Everyone in Slytherin knows." Theo answered while gracefully moving Hermione on the dance floor. "Oh." Hermione said quietly.

Hermione fingers fisted in Theo's shirt as Astoria kissed Draco in front of everyone. Few boys in the whistled and clapped at Draco. Draco immediately pushed Astoria and his alarmed grey eyes connected with Hermione's teary brown eyes.

"I…I am sorry Theo. I have some important work to do, I must go now." Hermione excused herself and dashed out of the room.

Hermione ran away from the room, tears streaming down her face. "Hermione." A person called her. She ignored the voice and hurried her steps. Suddenly a hand grabbed onto her arms halting her.

"Just leave me alone." Hermione bellowed at the person in between her sobs. "I am sorry, Hermione." The person said. Hermione squirmed in his grasp.

"I hate you. Let me go." Hermione said, struggling to get away from the person. "No you don't. I can explain to you, what happened." The person said reassuring her.

"No, I don't want to hear anything, Malfoy. Just let me go." Hermione stammered out. "Just hear me out, damn it." Draco yelled angrily pinning her to the wall. Hermione wept in response.

He caught her face in his hands and turned her face to look into her eyes. "I love you, Mione. You know that I would never lie to you. Astoria kissed me so suddenly that I was shocked to do anything. I don't like her."

Hermione looked into his grey eyes. She heaved a relieved sigh when she saw honesty in his eyes. "But you both were getting very cosy on the dance floor." Hermione said crossing her arms.

"Oh that, I was just teasing you. I wanted to make you jealous. Which man wouldn't like his lover getting possessive on him." Draco smiled at her innocence. "I am sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you. I clearly told Astoria that I don't love her and that I am irresistibly in love with the Gryffindor Princess." Draco continued with an evil grin. Hermione smiled at him, then her smile turned into horror.

"What? You said that in front of everyone? Oh shit! I think Ron and Harry are going to have a heart attack from this news." Hermione blabbered. Draco rolled his eyes at his girlfriend.

"Seriously Granger, I love you and I don't care what others think about our relationship." Draco said with sincerity, stroking her cheek. Hermione pulled Draco, fisting her hands in his shirt and kissed him heatedly. Draco cradled her face in his hands and angled her face to deepen the kiss. He prodded her lips with his tongue asking for entrance. She immediately parted her lips taking his tongue. Their tongue danced fighting for dominance; obviously Draco won the fight, earning a lusty moan from Hermione.

Hermione came up from the kiss breathless. "Let's go home." Without any warning Draco hoisted her legs on his hips and flooed to Malfoy Manor. He carried her all the way to his room, kissing each other. He placed her on his king sized bed and lunged at her, kissing her senseless.

Hermione yanked at his tuxedo out without breaking the kiss. He complied with her, undressing himself from his coat and shirt. Hermione took this opportunity to feel his hard muscles under her fingers.

Draco pulled her dress over her head, he grinned when he realised that she hadn't worn any bra. He removed her panties and came up to kiss her. Her pink nipples hardened under his gaze. He lowered his head to her throat and nipped at it and fondled her boobs with his hands. Hermione moaned in pleasure.

He lowered his head and took the pointy nipple in his mouth. "Draco!" She screamed. With his other hand he pinched and pulled at the other nipple. Her eyes glazed over in pleasure.

Draco came up to Hermione's flushed face. "What do you want Granger?" Draco asked his eyes darkening from desire.

"You." She whispered.

Draco smiled. He trailed his fingers to her mound and moved his long middle finger over her slit. "Mhmm, I don't really understand what you want from me." He inserted his finger inside her warmth.

"Ah…ah…Dra-Darco, stop teasing." Hermione stammered out. Draco slithered down her body towards her dripping pussy. Hermione jerked when his warm tongue glided over her slit. He held her hips still and continued to eat her out.

"Ah…Oh my God!...Yes!" Hermione cried out, her fingers gripping the sheets for leverage. Hermione placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled him up to her.

"Draco, I…I need you now." Hermione purred impatiently her insides churning with need. He instantly removed his pants and boxers and climbed on top of her. He aligned his cock in her pussy and caressed her slit.

Hermione moaned and glared at him. "Malfoy!" She cried from his teasing. Draco lowered his head and took her earlobe into his mouth, "Tell me Granger what exactly, do you want from me." He said huskily, his control slipping. He badly wanted to fill her pussy.

Her pleasure disappeared into anger. Her chocolate brown eyes heated up, "Malfoy, if you don't put your dick in me, I am going to…" her words cut into a loud whimper. Without waiting for her to complete her sentence he sunk his cock into her warmth.

Draco growled, even after so many years of making love to the Gryffindor princess, he is always surprised that he never gets tired of her. Hermione curled her fingers in his unruly hair and pulled him down into a heated kiss. He moved inside her in agonisingly slow feeling her pussy squeezing his dick.

"Draco! Faster…." She all but moaned out. He needn't be told twice he impaled his dick into her hitting her G-spot, earning him her groan. Her nails bore into his back. "Yes!... just like that! Ah…"She arched her back in pleasure and Draco had to keep her in place by holding her tight to his body.

Hermione cried out when his thumb finger pressed onto her over sensitised clit. Her pussy gripped onto his dick.

Stars began to swim across her eyelids as her orgasm burst out and her mouth held open in a silent cry. Draco nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck and released his load into her. He bit into her shoulder to suppress his groan.

They held onto each other till their jagged breathing slowed down. Hermione raked her fingers in Draco's soft messy hair and let out a contented sigh. Draco prepped kisses on her shoulder to her throat. He looked up at her dark brown eyes smiling lazily at him.

He rolled onto his back taking her with him. He kissed her forehead tenderly and rubbed her shoulders. Her breathing slackened as she went to sleep.

"I love you Hermione." He whispered, assuming she had gone to sleep.

"I love you too." His eyes widened at her muffled reply. She raised her head and smiled at him lovingly.

He smiled back and rolled her under him. Her kissed her then looked at her warm brown eyes which he would never get tired of. "Are you ready for round two, Granger?" He asked.

"What are you waiting for Malfoy? Tired already?" She grinned, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Let's see…" Draco chuckled, getting onto round two.

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

 **So guys, read and review.**


End file.
